


A Rink In St. Petersburg Is Where You'll Find Us

by angels_play



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, St. Petersburg bliss, a public rink date, the two just go on a date and proceed with being goofy, this has probably been done already i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angels_play/pseuds/angels_play
Summary: Yuuri was never keen on ice-skating in public. Maybe he was worried about people laughing if he fell or perhaps it was the crowd that scared him off. This time, however, he was willing to make an exception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know celebrating Christmas in Russia as it's widely known is not really a thing, but I figured that Yuuri would like to introduce Viktor to it??? I don't know, just let me have the vision pls.
> 
> It's just another one shot I wrote some time ago but got persuaded to post it just now, so enjoy!

Yuuri and Viktor were chilling on the couch, watching the Christmas tree they finished decorating just the day before, the older of the two comfortably lying on the other. Viktor’s eyes were fixed at Yuuri’s face. Katsuki was definitely thinking about something quite intensively, a little wrinkle forming on his nose whenever he done that.

Viktor reached to the man’s face with his hand to straighten the crooked glasses on Yuuri’s nose, the latter one not realising they changed their position. The movement before his eyes woke him up from his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Viktor asked, his head resting on his arms folded on Yuuri’s stomach.

“Nothing really.” A short silence fell, Nikiforov patiently waiting for Yuuri to expand his answer. “Just how it’s probably my first Christmas away from home.”

“Does it feel bad?”

“No, it’s just… a little bit weird. Being in an entirely different country.” The man’s hand moved from dangling by his side to his lover’s head, carefully playing with his hair. Viktor let out a quiet sigh.

“It’s my first Christmas whatsoever, so that makes the two of us.” He said, turning his head and laying it flat on Yuuri’s belly, closing his eyes slightly.

“What?”

“Feeling a bit weird.”

Suddenly a thought came into Viktor’s mind. He came up with an idea, a splendid one at that. His whole face lit up at the mere thought of it, eyes instantly opened wider than normally, the beginnings of his heart-shaped smile starting to show.

Yuuri knew just from looking at him he was about to share the splendid thing he came up with in no second.

He wasn’t wrong.

“Yuuri?” Nikiforov’s voice, previously lazy and soft, now showed he was excited about something, the tone getting a bit high-pitched, like a child who can’t wait to unpack their present.

“Mhm?”

“How about we go to the ice rink in the centre of the town?”

“What for? There’s surely too much people there to practice.” After so many days and months of practice, Katsuki couldn’t imagine going to an ice rink with a different agenda in mind than practicing the jumps he was yet to master and the spins he could still improve.

“Not for practice, darling.”

“Then what for?”

“Go on a date with me!” Viktor made a proposition eagerly with a wide smile plastered to his face.

“To an ice rink full of people.”

“Yes.”

“In the centre of town.” Yuuri’s voice remained far too serious for Viktor’s liking.

“Yes.”

“Viktor, you are aware of your celebrity status, no?”

“Quite aware, yes.”

You could say many things about Viktor Nikiforov, but “modest” was definitely not one of them.

“Then you do realise you will be recognised and then probably not let alone?”

“Is this jealousy, Yuuri?” A joking tone found its way into the man’s voice, a smirk forming on his lips.

“No, this is my hatred for crowds, Viktor.”

“Don’t act so modest, you would also be recognised.” Viktor downright hated it when Yuuri assumed no one would care enough to as much as recognise him on the street and actively tried to convince him he was famous in the figure skating world on any occasion he could.

“Which makes it even worse.” Yuuri voiced his worries, a silence falling straight after he finished the sentence. He took a glance at Viktor, who was visibly trying to hide his disappointment. “Do you really want to go on a date with me? There?”

“I would highly love to.” Nikiforov’s face immediately lit up, the man sensing what came after.

“Then you need to get up so I can get ready.” After hearing those words Viktor immediately jumped into a sitting position, placing his knees at both sides of Yuuri, leaning in and shortly kissing him on the lips, grinning like a crazy person.

“I love you, you know?”

“Quite aware, yes.” Yuuri let out a small chuckle, looking lovingly at Viktor “I love you too.”

Yuuri got off the couch, heading straight to their bedroom. He was still in his pyjamas and so in need of a shower and a change of clothes. He got ready relatively quickly, searching for his towel taking the longest. Meanwhile, Viktor was sitting on the couch, twitchy and impatient to go on a date with his fiancé. Even though they have been living together for almost a year now, engaged even longer, he was still childishly excited about taking Yuuri out.

Finally, about half an hour later, Yuuri appeared at the threshold, holding his skating bag in one hand.

“Ready?” He asked with a smile, lifting the bag higher.

“Absolutely. Let me just grab my skates.” Viktor quickly got up from the couch, heading to the shelf where he usually kept his golden-blades skates.

“Viktor?”

“Yes?”

“Maybe you should grab the not gold ones? They are so characteristic of you, we won’t even be able to get on the ice.”

“Why do you care about us being spotted so much, Yuuri?”

“I guess I don’t like talking to strangers.”

“Even if they’re fans?”

“Even then.”

Viktor kept his mouth shut for a short period of time, weighing the pros and cons of listening to Yuuri in his head. After coming to a conclusion that nothing was more important than making him as comfortable with the crowd as he could, he decided to grab the old equipment indeed. The man smiled brightly and responded.

“I’ll grab the old skates then. You might have to wait for a bit longer though. I don’t know where I’ve put them.”

“I don’t mind. Do you need help?”

“No, there are only a few places they can be in. Back in a flash.” Viktor walked into the hallway, quickly kissing Yuuri on his cheek beforehand. There were sounds of tossing and moving things coming from the room they stacked currently unnecessary things in. Not long after a shout of Viktory was heard. Nikiforov emerged from the dark part of their apartment, triumphantly holding a duffel bag with a plain looking pair of skates inside.

“Let’s go then.” Yuuri said smiling, kissing Viktor on his cheek right after.

***

The ice rink was even more crowded than Yuuri had imagined.

He was starting to regret agreeing to go on this date, but when he looked at how happy and excited Viktor was, he changed his mind. It was definitely worth it.

They quickly put their skates on and headed to the ice, stepping on the slippery surface with no hesitation. Viktor eyed the many couples holding hands while skating, some better than the others, and so he quickly started to pretend he was completely oblivious on how to skate.

“Yuuri, hold my hand, I’m scared I’ll fall.” The man said faking terror in his voice, his eyes and expression giving him away.

Yuuri smiled and gladly grasped Viktor’s hand, the ring on his finger glimmering in the light of the lamps placed all around the rink. He would have taken Nikiforov’s hand anyway, but he loved his somehow stupid and childish ideas to get his attention. It was cute in Yuuri’s mind.

At first they skated quite casually, not drawing any attention to each other, just the two of them gliding on the ice hand in hand. Viktor found the idea of being careful not to get recognised quite amusing and so he kept coming up with weird ideas on how to lay low.

“Yuuri, maybe we should call each other different names? You know, so people don’t overhear and recognise us?” The taller one suggested in a playful manner, his smile wider than before.

“What name would you choose?” Yuuri decided to play along as the ways of hiding provided by his partner made him laugh.

“Georgi.” Viktor stated firmly without any hesitation in his voice, like he had been thinking about it all his life.

Yuuri chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief at how witty his fiancé could be if he wished to.

“You know, you can be quite an asshole sometimes.” Katsuki stated what was the truth, still smiling from what Nikiforov had said before.

“Me? Yuuri, it hurts my heart!” Viktor said in fake disbelief and hurt, grasping his chest with his hand, looking as if he was about to start crying, which made Yuuri smile even more. 

“What name would you choose?”

“I don’t know, something plain.”

“Yuko?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

And so they skated, jokingly thinking of different ways of not being spotted. Things started to get a little complicated when Viktor took Yuuri to the centre of the rink where there were little to none people, most using the part of the rink closest to the boards. They started to go around the middle in small circles, normally at first, until Viktor did a small spin to face Yuuri and kiss him. Then Yuuri wanted to take his revenge and so they started twirling on the ice, spinning in each other’s arms, separating for a while, laughing, only to reconnect, pretending to dance the tango on the ice. People were staring at them, some fondly and others with contempt, wondering how can you be this affectionate in public, but neither of them cared.

That is until Yuuri heard someone close to them whisper his and Viktor's surname.

He turned his head to see who it was, the action causing him quite some trouble as Viktor himself was in the middle of dipping him, having no shame whatsoever. As soon as he took him back into his arms, Yuuri shook his head in the man’s direction.

“Viktor, I think he’s recognised us.” He whispered in a way that fellow conspirators would.

“What makes you think that?”

“I overheard him saying our names.”

“We should go say 'Hi!' then!” Viktor was quick to react, immediately starting to skate in the direction of the man Yuuri pointed at, dragging his partner with him. He then realised something and stopped abruptly, turning around so he could face his fiancé. “If you want to, of course.”

“Sure, let’s go.”

“A change of attitude?” Yuuri didn’t answer, nuzzling his nose into Viktor and pulling him closer. “I’ll take that as a yes”. Nikiforov somewhat warned the shorter one of his plans and then, getting no negative response, gently freed himself out of Yuuri’s grip so they could move.

They skated over to the guy who now started to look both nervous and excited at the same time, Viktor throwing his arm over Yuuri’s shoulder in a loving way.

“Hello! My fiancé overheard you saying our names, were you too scared to ask for a photo?” Viktor precisely knew in what situations a person who recognised them would not ask for a photo and quickly learned it was nice to go up to the said person and encourage them. He got into some nasty situations a couple of times because of this method, but he didn’t care. The nice meetings were more common than the horrid ones anyway.

Yuuri had already gotten used to Viktor using the term fiancé when talking to strangers more often than he should. He had found that embarrassing before, but now it was quite funny and adorable how his partner made sure everyone he met knew they were engaged.

“I-I didn’t want to bother you.” The man seemed quite nervous around them, eyeing both of them with a mixture of disbelief, excitement and mild anxiety.

“Oh, you’re not bothering, it’s always nice to meet someone new.” Yuuri quickly reassured the stranger he wasn’t troublesome at all. He knew the feeling and so he knew what to say to make him feel better.

“So, um, could I take a photo with you guys?”

“Sure!” The Russian legend made a gesture implying he would like to take the photo. It seemed the most reasonable option anyway as he was the tallest of the three. “May I?”

“Yeah, of course!” The guy handed Viktor his phone with the camera app already launched.   
Viktor gestured for the man to stand in front of him and Yuuri with his hand and when everyone was ready, he raised the arm holding the camera and smiled.

“Smile!” A quick flash blinded them for a second. Nikiforov put his arm down and quickly handed the phone back to its owner, his grin never dropping. “There you go.”

“Thank you so much!” The stranger said in a raised voice, already skating away from the two.

“No problem!” Viktor responded, waving his hand to say goodbye.

“Have a nice evening!” Yuuri quickly joined his lover in being polite, their voices loud and clear.

The pair skated off, holding hands and looking at the decorations around the ice.

“I wish Phichit was here.” The whole situation reminded Katsuki of how he missed his dear friend and how he wanted to meet him during the Christmas season for just a while.

“Yes, his selfie abilities are off the charts. We could invite him over for the holidays if you want.” Viktor spotted the longing in his fiancé’s voice, quickly making a proposition to lift his spirits.

“He’s probably spending the time with his family. Or training.”

“New Year’s Eve then?”

“More likely. We would have to ask mum and dad first though.” Yuuri and Viktor had earlier agreed they would spend New Year’s Eve in Japan, with Yuuri’s family and friends. Nikiforov was more than happy to pay them a visit again, he adored the place and the people.

“Oh, you’re right. I’d hate to turn up at your parent’s house with one more guest than expected.”

“I don’t think they’d mind.”

“But still.” Viktor, always at least trying to be polite and well-mannered, couldn’t exploit Yuuri’s parents’ hospitality and he was aware of that.

Yuuri sneezed, covering his mouth with his sleeve. He started to feel a bit cold, which was normal considering the rink was outside and they were in Russia during the winter.

“Cold?”

“A little.”

“How about getting off the ice, trying the wonderfully looking pastries at this stall over there and then going home?” Viktor pointed at the stall he had in mind, stylized as a small, wooden shack.

“Already?” Yuuri asked, disappointment in his voice and in his eyes that were now fixed at Viktor.

“I thought you didn’t like crowds.”

“No, but I like going on dates with you. And I like ice-skating. Another half an hour on the ice and then the stall?” Yuuri smiled, squeezing Viktor’s hand tighter.

Nikiforov quickly leaned in, kissing Katsuki on his lips shortly, both grinning and chuckling because of the other’s hair that was tingling them on their noses.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

The pair calmed down a bit and after a harmless fall caused by their legs entangling while slowly spinning and goofing around, they returned to skating like average people, peacefully moving forward while holding one another’s hands and occasionally planting kisses on the other.

The time to head home came far too quickly than Yuuri found appropriate but he was aware of the fact they couldn’t leave Makkachin home alone for much longer. He was probably asleep, but the dog would start getting anxious when waking up to not finding them home, so Yuuri didn’t say a word when Viktor guided them to the exit.

As he promised, they approached the stall with all kinds of pastries as soon as they were finished with taking their skates off. They spent quite a while choosing what to have and laughing and each other’s tastes, but as soon as the sweets were chosen, they headed home.

Viktor and Yuuri walked hand in hand through the streets of Saint Petersburg, admiring the decorations, stopping whenever one of them spotted a mistletoe to pay respect to the custom with eagerness. When Yuuri got his nose dirty with the icing on his food, Viktor smiled and wiped it off with his thumb, licking it off his finger straight away. They kept walking, not wanting to get on a tram or a bus, enjoying the walk far too much for it to be ruined.

When they finally came back home, Makkachin was already waiting for them by the front door, jumping on both of them as soon as the pair got inside, causing laughter and happy complaints.

Both Viktor and Yuuri were a little worn off after the skating and then the walk, considering they left their apartment quite late in the first place and so they headed to the bedroom straight away, only changing into the clothes they slept in before throwing themselves on the bed, Makkachin following them shortly after.

Yuuri quickly snuggled up to Viktor, being so used to sleeping together he started to wonder if he was even capable of falling asleep without Viktor beside him.

The older one of the two started to caress the now slightly grown out hair of the younger one, gently swiping them from his face.

“I really loved today.” Yuuri confessed with a blissful smile on his face, entangling his left hand with Viktor’s.

“Really?” The older man smiled, happy Yuuri actually enjoyed the date. He planted a kiss on his forehead, his smile growing even bigger.

“Yeah. It was nice.”

“Despite the crowd?”

“Despite the crowd. It was fun to casually skate after such a long time.” Yuuri meant it. He couldn’t remember the last time he skated without any practice whatsoever.

“Well, I’m glad you liked it.”

“And you?” Yuuri tilted his head in order to see Viktor’s reaction, looking at his wide smile he oh so adored.

“Oh, I loved it. I would have loved anywhere if I was with you.”

“Viktor.” Katsuki elevated himself a bit, resting on his elbow, half lying, half sitting.

“What, Yuuri?” Nikiforov seemed oblivious of how cutely gross the line he had just said was.

“That was sappy and cheesy at the same time.”

“And?”

Yuuri grinned, admiring how smug Viktor was.

“And pleasurably embarrassing.”

“Then there’s nothing wrong with that.” Nikiforov raised his hand to take Yuuri’s glasses of Katsuki’s face, folding them and putting them on the bedside table.

“I love you.” The younger one stated lovingly, staring at his fiancé, enamoured.

Yuuri leaned in, kissing Viktor on the mouth gently and peacefully, caressing his face at the same time.

“I love you too. Goodnight, darling.”

“Goodnight, Viktor.”

A short bark came from the dog lying comfortably at their feet, demanding to say goodnight to him. It was still beyond Yuuri how Viktor taught the poodle to respond to this single word.

The truth was simple – Viktor was lonely and after quite some time of saying goodnight to his dog, Makkachin learnt to respond.

“Goodnight, Makkachin.” The pair said in a unison, knowing the poodle wouldn’t let them rest if they hadn’t obliged to his demand.

Yuuri quickly drifted off to sleep, weird noises escaping from his mouth. Viktor, on the other hand, just couldn’t bring himself to doze off. He kept lying there, with Yuuri in his arms, Makkachin partly on his legs, his gaze admiring the sight of his sleeping fiancé and the ring on his finger. Even though they were engaged for more than a year now he still was sometimes taken aback at how lucky he was.

He was happy. And none of the titles he earned could have made him that.

All it took was Yuuri Katsuki to march into his life at the famous banquet for him to find Life and Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I am aware that Viktor and Yuuri being spotted by just one person is a bit unrealistic, but I didn't have the will-power to write like 20 fan encounters. Forgive me!


End file.
